The Visitor 4/15/2014
'''Participants''' '''''Kazu Hozuki''''' '''Title:''' '''''The Visitor''''' '''-It was a warm and sunny spring day in Kirirgakure, In the distence Kazu Hozuki walked up to a mission board to take a mission. Kazu stood at the board his white hair with blue tips blowing in the wind, he tapped his index finger to his chin as he looked over the board looking for a mission in which he could do. He stopped at a piece of paper with a smile on his face and pulled it from the board. Kazu began to walk down the village road reading the piece of paper he pulled from the board, it was a mission to show a visitor around the village. Once Kazu came to the center of the village he looked up from the paper and noticed the person he was suppose to escort, he lifted his arm up into the arm wave the person over. He spoke in a low tone once the person approached him, "I am Kazu Hozuki I am to show you around the village while you are here." The person nodded and they began to walk down the village road.- ''' -Kazu proceeded to take the village around popular places around the village, "this is the Mizukage's office." Kazu pointed at the tall building in front of him and countinued down the road. Coming up to another building Kazu pointed at it, "This is the Ninja Academy, This is where all the village Shinobi start out when they are young." The visitor nodded and pointed at another to a road leading out of the village. Kazu looked in the direction the visitor points, "That road leads to a field used as trainging grounds for the Shinobi of the village, it would be quite dangerous to go there at this time.- -While walking through the village Kazu's stomach started to growl, he placed his hand on his stomach and looked to the visitor, "Would you like to get some lunch? My treat." The visitor nodded as a smile came to Kazu's face. Kazu lead the visitor to his favorite barbeque place in the village. Once they entered the building Kazu and the vistor sat down and a table near a window and started to chat abit, while in the middle of a converstation a woman brung over meat's and veggies to the table. Kazu and the visitor continued their conversation as Kazu took some meat and veggies and put the on the grill, once those veggies and meat were cooked he took them off and added more, Kazu would repeat this a few times. The two started to eat as soon as the food was done cooking, after finishing they walked over to the front counter to pay. Kazu took out his wallet from his ninja tool pouch, the visitor pulled out his and told Kazu "I shall pay since you have been giving me such a wonderfull day." Kazu smiled and placed his wallet back into his tool pouch- -After paying for the meal Kazu and the visitor went back on the tour, as Kazu pointed out more buildings a random stranger who Kazu had never seen before ran by the visitor knocking him onto the ground, as the visitor fell onto the ground Kazu yelled "Watch where you are going!" Kazu helped the visitor up from the ground dusting him off, "Are you okay?" The visitor started to go into a panic, "My wallet is gone, he stole my wallet!" Kazu's smile went away, "Are you sure you didn't leave it at the barbequer" the visitor nodded, "I put it back in my pocket as we left." Once the words left the man's mouth Kazu said to him "Wait here I will handle this."- -Kazu started to run after the strange man, he focused his chakra to his feet to run faster but the man was alot faster then him. Kazu came up to an ally and decided to run down the ally to try and cut off the man. Kazu came out the ally at his fastest speed but noticed the man had already run by, "Damn... He is fast." Kazu darted on top of the nearest bulding and started to run from building to building hoping to cut off the man, Once he thought he was far enough he jumped down onto the village road. He look foward in the distence and noticed the man running towards his, as the man head for him Kazu made the Tiger handsign and muttered the word "Hidden Mist Jutsu." Once the words escaped his mouth a thick mist with a diameter of abour 30 feet appeared around him. The mist was thick enough so that he couldn't be seen but Kazu himself could see everything going on inside. The man ran into the mist and became confused, Kazu appeared behind the man and struck him behind the neck. The blow connected knocking him out. Kazu grabbed the wallet from the man as he lay on the ground, dispelling the mist Kazu ran back to the visitor handing him back his wallet.- -After returning the wallet to the visitor Kazu wrapped up the tour and said goodbye to the man after having him sign the mission paper. Kazu walked down the village road torwards the Mizukage's office abit tired from his encounter with the thief. Kazu arrived at the office building of the Mizukage and walked in, he walked down the hall coming up the the door of the Mizukage's office. Kazu walked in and placed the paper on the Mizukage's desk talking his compensation for the mission and walking out of the office then the building. Kazu walked back home for a full nights rest.- '''End Results:'''